Wiki Ranking System
The Wiki Ranking System is a way for the admins of the site to give people recognition for their work, as well as give them incentive to improve/maintain their article(s). This is NOT to be confused with the Featured Articles program, as both are different. As an example, a Platinum-level article does not have to be chosen to be a Featured Article. It does, however, show that it is a very high-quality article and could be chosen at some point. Being Ranked Any approved member can give an article a rank. When your article is ranked, it will be posted here if it is Silver or higher, and you will receive a stamp to place at the top of your page or somewhere else on the article, if you prefer it elsewhere. After you have been ranked, you will know where your article stands, and you can begin to improve it. Once you have made a good amount of progress in improving your article, you can post here asking for a re-evaluation. However, do not spam this page asking us to look at your article, and do not ask us right after you were given a rank. If you find an article that has no rank, it has either not been reviewed, or did not even qualify for a bronze rank. Approved Members The following is a list of those that are approved to review and rank articles. I am looking for a group of maybe 3 people (Myself included) to maintain this feature. Scorched000 Rpvictor Farmadyll Falling In Rank An article can lose its former rank if it begins to fall into disrepair. This would most likely be because the owner lost interest in it, so it fell prey to spam. If you have this happen to you, simply bring your article back up to its former standards, and you may have your rank given back. Ranks 'Bronze' Bronze articles show potential, with some effort having been put into it. They will have decent grammar and spelling, and they will present their topic in a decent way. However, it lacks the use of pictures, and its content could be somewhat hard to read or have poor structure. Silver Silver articles show a lot of potential, with a lot of effort having been put into it. The grammar and spelling is good, and their topic is well-presented. Their use of pictures is decent, but could be better. They have a much better article structure than those of Bronze ranking. The article could use more content, more pictures, and needs to be more interesting to the reader. Gold Having a gold ranking shows that your article ranks among the most well-constructured on this site. It is very well-written and well-presented, and the use of pictures is equally good. It falls short of Platinum ranking only because, while it stands out, it still needs to be tweaked. There may only be a few things that the article needs to make the step up to Platinum. 'Platinum' An article receives a Platinum ranking because it is, without a doubt, among the best articles on this site. Every aspect of these articles will be very high-quality, with a high level of creativity and a large amount of time having been put into creating it. If compared to Gold level, there may only be slight differences separating each other. Ranking List Only articles ranking Silver and above will be listed here. Bronze articles will not be included, as they will likely be the largest category. 'Platinum' *Index Kingdom *Central Republic *Juton *Tech Database *War of the Psychopaths 'Gold' *State of Porschestan *Holy Empire of Avalon *Cult of Adam *Possidetis War *Sparkadia *State of Arrentine *DUHTML *The Vasari Empire *NC 35: Narrated *Neros-Pwnage Empire *NC 38: Narrated *Kingdom of British Columbia 'Silver' *123xyz8 *Akuma Zero *German-Finnish Tensions *Elemon *North Atlantic Conflicts *Special Space Service *Atlantis *DUTML *Greatest Wars of Nation Creation *Forum Lord *Special Space Service *Signar *Cyberain *NC related rage comics *The Jutonian Military *Nation Creation Land List *Casponia *Kingdom of Quebec *Eergos *NEMEAN Energized Assault Armor *The Ghost Program Category:Wiki Events